


How To Court Your Dragon

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Royai Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Sir Roy Mustang is supposed to slay the magnificent dragon they call Hawkeye. Never would he have guessed that he would meet a beautiful lady with connections to his teacher...Or... Riza is a dragon and Roy wants to slay her.





	How To Court Your Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Royaiweek19 day 3: Flashover. 
> 
> Originally I. Wanted to write about fire woman Riza. But then this happened. Maybe another time. I hope you still enjoy! 
> 
> (And yes, this is another story that could have multiple chapters.... Please don't hesitate to hit me up if you want more!)

Roy grabbed the hilt of his sword a little tighter. The cave was filling with smoke quickly, rendering him completely blind behind his visor.

He coughed as his lungs filled with more and more smoke. What was he even doing here? Not for the first time he asked himself that very question.

The air around him was unbearungly hot, the hot smoke crawling into every small crevice of his armour. What was supposed to protect him from danger was starting to do him more harm than good. He didn't waste another second and started stripping his heavy metal armor before it would roast him alive.

Roy had smelled the stench of burning flesh before and it was not something that he wanted to repeat, especially when it was his own flesh being cooked.

He held a piece of cloth in front of his face, pressing it against his mouth and nostrils in hopes of keeping the smoke out of his lungs.

Breaking into the den of a fire breathing dragon had not been one of his most glorious ideas. In fact, it had not been his idea at all. King Bradley had sent him to destroy the last of the dragons and bring him its fire as a price.

Roy, desperate to prove himself to his king and better the life circumstances of his Family, hadn't even thought twice before accepting the dangerous mission. He had strapped his sword to his back and had swung himself onto his horse in no time.

And that had brought him here, to the den of the feared dragon everyone called Hawkeye. Roy had scoffed when he had first learned of the beast's name.

But the stories that even the grandmothers of this generation were telling each other about the fearsome dragon, were anything but laughable. Roy remembered his mentor, Sir Grumman, telling him about the great beast that had stolen his only daughter away, engulfing her in his mighty fire.

Roy remembered shuddering at the thought of a young woman being ripped from her family, screaming in agony as she was carried off to be killed. Part of the reason Roy had so easily accepted his mission, was to avenge his teacher and friend.

He imagined that slaying a dragon was easier when he actually got to see the great and fearsome beast. But through the thick of the smoke and the darkness of the den, there was not much for Roy to see. Only when the beast spit its lethal breath of fire, could he get a glimpse of it through the stark shadows of the cave.

He was surprised to see that the dragon was not, in fact, haggardly and pale, huge and with pale blue eyes that shone like the center of a flame.

The beast trying to roast him alive was sleek, with golden scales and large brown eyes like molten chocolate.

Roy found himself stepping closer, trying to shield himself from the hungry fire that was licking at his face and ears. The heat was threatening to knock him right off his feet.

"Resistance is futile, you will pay for what you have done to this country!"

Roy regarded the dragon, that seemed so much smaller in his eyes than in all of the stories he heard about it. He blinked again, hoping to shield his eyes from the sizzling heat of the flames that danced around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why the great beast wouldn't direct his flames directly at him, it would be so much easier to get rid of him when he faced him right on.

"Leave, human," was all the dragon said in between breaths. Roy was surprised at how her voice sounded in his ears. It was definitely the voice of a female.

He looked at her again, this time taking into consideration that she still hadn't burnt him to a crisp, even if it would have been easy for her to dispose of him in that way.

"You are not the great dragon Hawkeye, are you?" he asked.

The dragon huffed and tried to make herself bigger than she actually was.

"Leave!" She implored for a second time. Roy readjusted the grip on his sword and readied himself for attack.

 

But the scorching flames never came to him. She didn't breathe her deathly fire at him. His skin remained unburnt. Instead of spitting her fire into his face, she let it hit the ceiling of her cave, heating up the walls and trying to make the air unbreathable for him. Apparently she hoped to drive him away by making it impossible for him to stay.

The last thing Roy saw before everything went black, was that the air right above him seemingly caught on fire. Then his head hit the ground.

 

 

Roy woke up with a start. He quickly sat up, coughing furiously and wiping his burning eyes. He expected to find himself still in the dark cave that he had entered, but this wasn't the dragon's den. He was lying in the middle of a meadow, a large tree propping him up and shielding him from the bright sunlight.

"Drink this."

He whipped his head around to find himself facing a young woman holding out a golden cup for him. Roy tentatively reached for it and took a sip of cool water.

"You inhaled too much smoke and collapsed," the stranger told him.

Something in her voice seemed oddly familiar. After he downed the contents of the cup, Roy took the time to look at the woman more closely. She had blond hair and her eyes were brown, just like the dragon's had been.

Roy paled.

"What happened? How did I get here? Where is the dragon?"

The woman didn't seem to mind his hurried questions and she certainly didn't seem to understand his panic. She calmly took the cup from his hands and walked the few paces to the little stream that ran through the meadow, bending over to fill it with water.

She came back and offered it to him again. Roy made no move to take it.

"Drink. You need to drink a lot of water now."

"Not until you have answered my questions. What happened? Did you save me? Where are we?"

The woman stared at him. Her eyes were guarded, her face didn't betray any emotion. She seemed oddly statuesque to him. Cold and unmoving like nothing in this world could sway her. She all but pushed the cup into his hands, not tolerating any attempts of refusal.

"If I tell you the truth, do you promise to leave and not breathe a word of what you have seen here?"

Roy could hear the quiet urgency in her tone. Like with the water she would not accept no for an answer. If he wanted his answers he would have to agree to her terms, even if that meant that he might not complete his mission. At this point he wasn't so sure if he even wanted to face the dragon again. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

"I promise. I will leave and nobody will hear a word about any of this."

The woman leaned into him, her gaze searching for his and holding it. She regarded him for a moment, apparently assessing his sincerety, considering whether or not to believe in his words.

Roy noticed that she smelled of fire and ashes. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but it was unexpected for a young lady. Then again, she had been in that burning den too. Of course she would smell like fire.

When apparently she was satisfied with what she found in his eyes, she sighed, stepping back.

"The dragon you are looking for is dead."

Roy opened his mouth in protest. He had nearly been burnt to a crisp in that den. The dragon was very much not dead!

"Shut your mouth and listen. The dragon you faced was his daughter. She hides in that cave, but she never hurt a single person. She doesn't steal, neither gold nor food and she would rather people leave her alone. That includes young knights trying to slay her."

"His... daughter? He had a daughter?"

The woman nodded.

"He and his wife are buried here. I look after their graves."

Something in the way she worded things seemed odd. Why would a dragon have a wife? Wouldn't it rather be a mate? Since when did Dragons have a concept of marriage? And then there was the familiarity of her voice. He had heard it before...

"It is you," he said dead pan. "You are the dragon."

The woman didn't reply. Her eyes were down cast, avoiding his. Roy knew he was right, even if he couldn't understand exactly how that worked.

"How... I didn't know that dragons could turn into humans..."

The woman (or should he say the dragon? Dragoness?) sighed. She started shifting her weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable by the whole conversation.

"We can, for a limited time. But for me it's easier. I am only a half dragon. My mother was a human."

Roy's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Your mother... She was Theresa Grumman, right?"

Now it was the woman's turn to stare at him with large eyes. Her face was unguarded for the first time, and Roy noticed that she looked rather lovely.

"How did you know?"

"My teacher, Sir Grumman lost his daughter to the dragon. He thinks your father killed her."

The woman slowly sank to the ground, settling across from him.

"But my father said that she didn't have any family... I thought they were all dead..."

Roy regarded her more closely. She sudenly seemed so lost and lonely, not at all like the imposing dragon or the statuesque woman that had stood before him just moments ago. She seemed incredibly young to him too. How old could she really be? Sir Grumman had said that his daughter had been taken only 20 years ago.

"He probably wanted to keep you from going out and looking for them." Roy mused. "He probably wanted to protect you."

It made sense to Roy. If anybody found out about her father, then she wouldn't have been safe. Of couse, her father probably didn't want his daughter to lead anyone to him either. But Roy hoped that it was mostly the concern for the safety of his daughter that led him to make her believe she had no family left.

Roy's eyes wandered around, finally coming to a rest on what appeared to be the graves of her dead parents on the other side of the stream. She had planted roses on them, the bright red flowers full in bloom. It dawned on him that her parents must have been dead for a while. And that she had to be living alone in this place for years. She must have been very lonely.

"You are probably right..."

Roy would never understand why he had asked her the question, nor would he ever understand why she had answered the way she did. All he knew was that he rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

"Would you like to meet your grandfather?"

He looked at her expectantly, his lips forming a soft smile.

She looked into his eyes, and then let her gaze drop to his outstretched hand, considering her choices. Finally, she carefully laid her hand in his, and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"I am not sure that he will believe me," she said. There was doubt in her voice, but Roy could hear the protest for what it was: the excuses of a scared child.

Roy smiled at her.

"He will."

"He probably won't like me."

"He will."

They had begun to walk, her hand still in his. Roy came to a halt. He turned to face the woman and bowed deeply.

"I am terribly sorry for my lack of civility. It is not every day that I meet a mighty dragoness. Sir Roy Mustang, at your Service, milady."

He brought his lips to her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. It dawned on him that it might have been a little intimite place to kiss, but she didn't seem like she would notice such fine details.

When he lifted his eyes to her face, he was graced with the loveliest dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Riza- Elizabeth Hawkeye."

She gave him a smile then and Roy found himself blinded. He was glad that he hadn't killed her, but he wasn't quite sure if she had told him the full truth. She might not be dangerous for other people, but Roy suspected that she might become dangerous for his heart.

He would have to guard it closely if he didn't want her to steal it.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw please excuse the spelling mistakes. I just finished it and I wrote It in an email program at work. The AC there is horrible....


End file.
